


Let me love you

by pink_lemonade_from_hell



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, well angst-ish anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemonade_from_hell/pseuds/pink_lemonade_from_hell
Summary: This is the worst thing that happened in my life. Forget about my mother dying and being turned into a vampire. Forget about the fact that i’m destined (well more or less) to die by the hand of Snow.Helping Simon Snow get back with Wellbelove will be absolutely terrible and i can’t believe i agreed to it. I must really loathe myself, but what’s new.————————————————————Agatha breaks up with Simon and he needs help getting back with her. Who could he ask if not his enemy and roommate Basilton Grimm-Pitch (And Penny).
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic will have multiple parts tho i can’t promise my updating will be very quick.
> 
> In this universe Baz’s mum didn’t visit Simon and Baz wasn’t kidnapped. Their 8th year is going as regularly as thing can be with those two. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Baz

Being in love with the chosen one is ridiculous. He’s perfect in that infuriating way that makes me want to rip his blue eyes out of his skull so that i won’t have to look at them ever again. His moles form constellations and his hair is a mess of golden locks which shine in the sun. 

Simon Snow is absolutely perfect. But i’m not.

I mean it’s not hard to come to that conclusion. Sure i may be attractive (i’m not even cocky, it’s just the truth), my family may be well respected and i may be filthy rich but i’m still just a blood sucking vampire with a romantic desire for my enemy. An enemy who will never love me back. Crowley I’m pathetic.

It’s also pathetic how, although it’s our 7th year living in one room we can’t stop ourselves from fighting. I wish we didn’t do that. At least if we ignored each other my head wouldn’t be battling a headache right now. 

“Why do you have to be such a bloody git?! Stay away from my girlfriend you ass!” For the record I didn’t even do anything just didn’t break the eye contact when i caught Agatha staring at me.

“Well Snow maybe if you were a better boyfriend, Wellbelove wouldn’t throw herself at me.” Snow’s face twisted in rage and smoke started pouring off him but i was too far gone to stop talking.

“She’d look good on my side don’t you think? I bet our families would be very pleased. Our children would be beautiful too. Maybe we’d call our oldest son Snow just for you” I was sneering even though my insides were twisting. Both from the idea of being with someone other than Snow and from the fact that i had no idea whether i could have children. Can vampires reproduce?

I was snapped out of my pondering by the chosen one showing me into a wall. My head hit the cold brick with a hard ‘thump’ but i didn’t let the shock nor pain show on my face. 

“How eloquent, using brute force. By all means keep going, i hope the anthema kicks you out. Although i imagine your dearest mage wouldn’t let that happen.” 

Snow frowned, anger still very visible on his face. Oh so perhaps i hit a soft spot. 

“The Mage isn’t speaking to me.” He muttered looking at the ground. 

I felt my face re-twist into a sneer. Just because i’m in love with the fool doesn’t mean i can’t be cruel. “Well then i suppose he finally saw sense. You are the worst chosen one to have ever been chosen. He must have realized that finally.” 

Snow’s eyes snapped back to me with a mixture of hurt, anger and shock. I almost wanted to reach out to apologize. I didn’t mean it. I love you.

He managed to school his expression back to pure anger as he moved closer to me. His face was a few inches away from mine and it would have been so easy to push our lips together. “Just stay the hell away from Agatha you monster.” 

With that he stepped back and hurried out of the room leaving me all alone with the ghost of his lips so close to mine.

Simon

“Penny!” I whisper-yelled as my best friend continued smearing marmalade over her toast. “I know he’s plotting something! Why don’t you believe me?” 

It was the day after mine and Baz’s encounter. He avoided my glare since then. He didn’t even make fun of me when i messed up in magick words! He was obviously about to do something evil and needed me not suspecting anything. Well jokes on him in always suspecting him no matter what!

The girl let out a frustrated and bored sigh “Because, Simon, you say that all the time. Baz this, Baz that. Do you remember the last time we had a normal conversation about the weather that didn’t involve you accusing Baz of spelling the clouds?”

That was one time. And i’m still convinced that Baz did spell the clouds that day. It rained more that usual and he was staring at me when i got back to our room. That was especially embarrassing since my school shirt was soaked and it was sticking to my skin making my torso visible. And i’m pretty sure i saw him blush (just slightly but as someone who studied his face for years i know all his expressions)(So far the moods he has are: Anger, plotting, making fun of me and apparently embarrassment when his evil plan doesn’t work out). 

“Penny” i whined. I should have been embarrassed for acting the way i did but getting Penny to help me in figuring out Baz’s plan was more important. 

“I’m serious Simon! You already used up all your Talking about Baz time for today.” (That was something she made up in the 5th year.) “Why don’t you ever talk about Agatha? You should be especially vocal on her topic today!”

“Wait, what? Why?”

“SIMON?! IT’S YOUR ANNIVERSARY!”

Oh fuck.

Baz

Snow has been pacing our room for the past ten minutes, muttering to himself like a mad man. He came in after the lessons and has been unable to settle down since. 

“Honestly do you mind shutting up? Some of us would like to get some studying done for tomorrow’s test.” 

Snow almost jumped when he heard my voice. He must have forgot i was there. Now i was almost starting to worry. Almost.

“What’s wrong?” My voice was cold but it still wavered slightly. Snow was just staring at me surprised as if the idea that i would ask that question was absolutely despicable. He shook his head softly to help him get back to reality. 

“What do you care? Gonna swoop in and snatch Agatha?” Trouble in paradise then. Again. Good to know. 

“I do think she’d rather enjoy that.” 

My comment just earned me a huff of annoyance as Snow collapsed on his bed. He tipped his head back, putting his neck on display. There was a mole there, just below his jaw, that i wanted to kiss very badly. I forced my eyes away from the boy and back to my textbook. I guess that’s that of the conversation. 

After a few minutes of blissful silence Snow let out a groan and sat back up. His eyes bore into my person but i refused to meet his eyes. Instead i focused on pretending to be absorbed in the text in front of me, waiting for him to say whatever it was that bothered his pretty head. 

“Agatha broke up with me.” Oh. Well then. That certainly is interesting news. My undead heart was beating quite fast and i had to remind myself to calm down.

“Is that so? What did you do?”

“As if i’d tell you!” he scoffed offended. When that earned no reaction from me he started playing with his fingers in the way he always did when nervous. Few seconds later he took a deep breath. “Hey Baz?”

I finally looked up from my book to meet Snow’s blue eyes. His cheeks were covered in pink blush. How beautiful. 

“Yes Snow?” 

“You’re attractive and all that so you must have luck with girls, right?” he muttered. Looking away from me and staring at the ground. I raised my eyebrow in surprise. Is he about to tell me something..? Is this the day when he confesses his undying love for me? Is this the day—

My line of thought was cut off as Snow continued. 

“CanyouhelpmegetbackwithAgatha?” 

Crowley help me.

Simon

This is crazy. Baz is staring at me as if i’m crazy. I don’t know why i asked Baz of all people. Well okay i do. Penny is my best friend but she wouldn’t help me fix thing between me and my girlfriend (ex-girlfriend i suppose). And Baz was... well Baz. He’s terribly attractive and can probably get any girl to swoon for him. I’m quite surprised he doesn’t have a girlfriend yet. Although he probably thinks he’s too good for any girl at Watford. 

I inhale deeply to help me focus and repeat, slower this time. “Will you help me get back with Agatha?”

Surprise leaves Baz’s face making a way for a sneer. “And why the hell would i do that” 

I expected the question but i don’t have an answer for him. Why would he? If Agatha and I aren’t together he can go after her like he always wanted. I stay quiet and instead of actually answering his question i just stare into his eyes.

God, his eyes. They’re stunning. Gray but not blue-gray or green-gray. No they’re like a stormy silver-ish color that makes a person not want to look away. Yes, any girl would be lucky to have him. Well his personality is a minus. 

He breaks the silence with a sigh. “Fine Snow i’ll help you”

I didn’t expect that. I thought he’d laugh in my face, ignore me or punch me. Most likely all three.

“Umm... Thanks” As i said that realization dawned on me. “Wait you won’t use this against me will you? Because if this is one of your plots—“

He stopped me mid sentence with a mocking look on his face. “Snow you were the one who asked me to do this. Plus what good would messing up yours and Wellbelove’s relationship give me? You’ll just whine all the time. That’s not the most pleasant thing for someone who has to live in the same space as you.”

Merlin, he’s right. What a git.

“So” he started, shifting on his bed to face me fully. “What happened between you two anyways?” 

I looked away embarrassed. I’m sure my face was red as a tomato. “I forgot about our anniversary again.” 

“No”

“Yeah” after a pause i added “I also forgot about her birthday a couple times and she said that i only go over to her for Christmas for food, not actually to spend time with her.”

“Tut tut Snow, i knew you’d be a bad boyfriend but this. Wait do you go with her for Christmas only for the food?” 

He was mocking me. That was obvious. But it was kinda true that i wasn’t the most boyfriend-y during Christmas with Agatha’s family. But what was i supposed to do? The food was great it couldn’t go to waste!

Clearly he took my silence for a yes as he stood up and started speaking again. “We’ll Snow your relationship is quite horrifying and i think that Wellbelove deserves far better but i will help you. Not sure what i will expect in return but i’ll think of something.” 

“Now, if you don’t mind i’m sure she won’t be interested in talking to you today anyways so i will go spend my time in better company.” 

And after throwing a sneer in my direction he left our room. I need to find Penny and tell her everything.

Baz

This is the worst thing that happened in my life. Forget about my mother dying and being turned into a vampire. Forget about the fact that i’m destined (well more or less) to die by the hand of Snow. 

Helping Simon Snow get back with Wellbelove will be absolutely terrible and i can’t believe i agreed to it. I must really loathe myself, but what’s new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Next chapter is here. Enjoy :))))

** Simon **

When i told Penny everything that happened her jaw dropped to the floor. She yelled at me, tried to reason with me and then yelled some more. Of course i knew that she wouldn’t be on board to help me get back with Agatha, she always said we weren’t a good match. Penny did however decide to assist me when she learned that i convinced Baz to help. I think she just wanted to make sure we won’t kill each other.

But that’s why Penny, Baz and I are sitting in our room making a plan on how to fix my crumbling relationship.

“How did you even get up here?” Baz asked for what seemed like the 10th time. Penny did make a show of entering our room with all the door slamming and stomping so i can’t really blame him for being annoyed.

Penny ignored him and started making a table on the board which stood in the middle of the room (Neither of us asked how she got the board up all the stairs).

“Okay! So for the record i still hate this and don’t want the two of you back together” Penny’s voice was cheerful but she was still glaring at me. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

“Agreed” muttered Baz from where he was sitting on his bed.

‘What do we know went bad with Simon’s and Agatha’s relationship?’ and ‘What went well’ was written on the board.

“Penny i still don’t get how this is helpful” 

“Well Simon, we need to figure out what mistakes you made so that we can prevent you from doing them again” 

“So we’re just gonna change Snow’s whole personality? That will help him for sure.” Since we started the meeting Baz has done nothing helpful and instead focused on throwing nasty remarks my way. It was hard to restrain myself from punching the sneer of his face.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and do my best to focus on Penny. “Well i didn’t remember our anniversaries nor her birthdays. Thinking about it i also missed a few dates.” 

Penny scribbles on the board as i continue speaking. “I’m a terrible dancer and she complained all through last years Christmas ball. She also hates how i eat with my mouth open. She doesn’t like holding my hand because she says it’s too warm.”

I continue listing thing which i remember that Agatha complained about but stop when i realize that Baz and Penny are staring at me with their mouths slightly agape. “What?”

The two of them exchange a awkward look and when neither of them answers i ask again. “What?”

Penny clears her throat and starts carefully. “Well Simon... are you sure this is the best idea? I mean it sounds like things aren’t the best between you two. And i knew that before but the list of thing why you two didn’t work out is quite long...” 

“Snow i imagined you’d be a terrible boyfriend but that’s a lot” Baz supplies. 

“I mean yeah i suppose but we’re still perfect for each other! C’mon guys Agatha and i are practically destined to be!” When neither of them look convinced i continue with a groan. “If you don’t want to help that’s fine. A bit messed up since both of you agreed already but fine. I’m getting back with Agatha with or without you two.” 

** Baz **

There are a lot of reasons why i, personally didn’t want Wellbelove and Snow to be together. On top of the list is the simple matter of me being absolutely head over heels in love with him. I never realized that the two of them just aren’t happy together. 

Snow’s staring and Bunce and I with an expecting look, waiting for us two decide whether we want an out. 

Bunce makes the decision first and grumpily she states “Alright Simon. If this really is what you want then it’s your decision. I’m staying.” 

They share a small smile and turn to look at me. Right i have to answer too.

“I’ll stay. Cant skip an opportunity to make you a more appropriate human being”

Snow beams at me (Crowley he’s beautiful) and the duo turns back to the board and gets back to their chatting. 

It was a lie. I don’t want to make Snow ‘a more appropriate human being’ he’s perfect the way he is. He’s loyal, kind, brave and so ridiculously beautiful. If someone can’t see that and instead focuses on the way he eats with his mouth open or how his clothes are always a bit messy... Well he deserves better. I could give him that ‘better’. I’d love him no matter what, i already do. But he’d never see me that way. And that’s probably for the better.

After an hour or so Bunce leaves our room (how did she even come in here?) and Snow and i are left alone. Another hour later both of us are in our beds with the lights off. 

The window is open since Snow won the fight about it today. I wish i could cast a heating charm on my blankets but he’d make fun of me for it and i’m not really in a mood for another argument right now. I just want to rest. I went to the catacombs earlier so i will be able to get a full nights sleep. 

Or not. Snow keeps tossing and turning on his bed. I want to go over to him and wrap him in my arms so he’ll stop. And so i can hold him but let’s not talk about that. The point is Snow is terribly annoying which isn’t unusual but tonight i don’t have the patience for it.

“Whats the matter Snow?” I whisper loudly enough that he’ll hear me. I turn on my side so i can look at him and find his blue eyes already staring at me. He of course can’t see me, it’s far too dark for him. Vampire perks. 

“Are you into Agatha?”

** Simon **

I’m not sure why i feel the need to ask, i just do. 

“Pardon?” 

Of course he’d use fancy words like pardon. Such a posh git. 

“I know you heard me Baz. Are you into Agatha? I think you are, after all you have always been looking at us when we’re together.” I noticed it a while back. It’s not unusual that he’s be looking at me but when i’m with Agatha he’d look more angry. Plus there was that time last year when i saw them holding hands...

“No, i’m not interested in Wellbelove.” 

I wish i could see better in the dark. I squint to try to see Baz’s face better but it’s no use. And i can’t tell by his voice whether his lying or not.

“Good, good... Who are you into then?”

“My love life is non of your business Snow.”

“So there is someone?” I don’t know why but the idea of Baz being with someone makes my stomach twist in an unpleasant way. Maybe i’m just worried for the poor girl who’ll end up with my vampire roommate. 

“I really don’t see how this is of any importance to you. Now if you don’t mind i’d like to get some sleep.” With that i can hear his blankets shuffling as he moves to face the wall. 

“Alright.” i whisper and i’m not certain if he can hear me. “Goodnight Baz.”

When he doesn’t answer for a couple minutes I conclude that he must have gone to sleep so i turn to look at the ceiling and then, in the dark, i hear a soft “Goodnight Snow”.

I fall asleep with a warm feeling in my chest.

** Baz **

Snow was already gone when i woke up for which i’m glad. I didn’t have to deal with any early arguments or anything of that manner.

I the dining hall i head straight to Dev and Niall who sit in our usual places. They’re arguing over something. As i come closer they stop and look at me. 

“Morning gentlemen.” I sit next to Niall and opposite of my cousin and start pouring tea into my cup.

“Baz, tell me do you think it’s ‘just fine’ when Dev skips our study session to snog Láura?” Niall asks clearly frustrated. 

I look over at Dev “Who’s Láura?”

“The brunette with long dark eyelashes” When it’s clear that i have no recognition such person he lets out a huff of annoyance and continues “The one that’s really good at astronomy” 

“Ah her! How did you get her to go out with you?” I give my cousin a pointed look over my tea and he just makes a face at me. 

“Funny, that’s coming from the guy who’s attracted to the chosen one. You don’t get a voice in the ‘mocking other people’s romantic life’ department.” I roll my eyes at him, not for the first time regretting telling the two of them about my crush. Not like i was very in charge at the time as we all were drunk and making bad decisions. 

“Speak of the devil” mutters Niall staring at our left. I follow his gaze and there i see Bunce and Snow approaching us. 

“Dev, Niall.” Nods Bunce in a greeting. Snow just offers us an awkward wave from behind her. “Baz at 8pm in your room. I swear if you’re not there i’ll spell your closet and drawers shut.” 

With that the duo is gone, on their way to our first lesson. I can feel my friend’s stares burning my face as i focus on my tea to avoid their eyes.

“Basil.” they say at the same time. I force myself to meet their amused but confused faces. “Care to share with us?”

“...I agreed to help get Wellbelove and Snow back together.” I mutter, ashamed. If i could blush my face would be red right now.

“Baz! That’s a shit idea, you know that!” 

“Why would you do it?” 

“I don’t know. I just... agreed.” I let out a sigh of frustration. “Come on, we’ll be late to class.”

** Simon **

Getting back with your ex-girlfriend is a tough task. Especially when said ex-girlfriend isn’t speaking to you and instead sits by herself at breakfast and avoids your eyes. That was the case in all of today’s lessons and i failed when i tried to approach Agatha in the courtyard. 

So now Baz, Penny and I are sitting in our roomtrying to create a strategy.

“—I’m just saying that she won’t have much of a choice if you just corner her after a lesson.” 

“Penny! I can’t just make her uncomfortable like that! She’ll be even more mad at me—“

“Well you need to speak to her and i’m not seeing many better options—“ 

The arguments is cut off by a sharp knock on the door. I look in surprise at Baz. He shakes his head indicating that he didn’t expect anyone over. I quickly show Penny into the bathroom. It’s best not to have to explain why a girl is in Mummers. 

Baz stands up and walks over to open the door. As soon as he does, a distressed redhead waltz into our room like he owns it and with an annoyed ‘huff’ plonks himself on Baz’s bed.

“He did it again” Niall states, crossing his arms like an angry five year old. 

I look over at Baz to see whether he’s as confused as i am but he just sits down next to his friend calmly. 

“Láura?” 

Niall nods his head angrily. “Saw them sneaking off. We were supposed to meet at the library. He asked  me to explain the material for history to him. And he just—“ 

Before the boy has the chance to continue his rant Penny’s head pops out of the bathroom. “You won’t turn me in will you?” 

“What the—“ Niall states at her in a mixture of astonishment and confusion. “Please tell me you’re the only girl who can do that.”

Penny nods solemnly “As far as i’m concerned, yeah.” 

“Good.” he then turns to Baz and points a finger at his face “If i as much as catch a glance of Láura in mummers i’m sleeping over here” 

Baz just grins at him and Penny goes back to sit on my bed. All i can focus on is how Baz still hasn’t shoved Niall off his bed or punched him for coming so close to him. Their knees are  practically touching!

Even more shock goes through me when Niall reaches behind Baz’s bed and pulls out a pack of salt and vinegar chips (so that’s where he keeps them!). He opens them and starts munching on them as if it’s nothing. When he offers one to Baz, the latter doesn’t sneer or curse him instead he reaches into the pack and sends Niall a cheeky smile. 

“So what are guys doing anyways?” The redhead asks after a moment of silence (well not silence, there was the loud sound of chips being eaten).

“Figuring out what Snow has to do to make Wellbelove fall for him again” answered Baz. “Wanna help?” 

I did not want Niall’s help. It was already bad enough having one stuck up rich git around. Together they would only make things worse. Also the two of them were basically pressed against each other now. It was starting to make me mad... for some reason.

“Ohhh yeah sure! Sounds fun” he then turned to Baz to mutter “Better than hanging around waiting for Dev to get back.”

Baz let out a snort (Baz snorted!)(I didn’t know he can show emotions like that!) “I wouldn’t count on it any time soon” 

Niall frowned a little but turned back to face Penny and me. “So, what amazing ideas do you have for now?” 

“Well we thought about making her jealous—“

“That won’t work she’s been jealous of you and i since forever—“

“—Or about cornering her somewhere to express Simon’s love for her—“

“She’d hate me if i did that!”

“—Or about sending her love letters to be romantic.”

“I don’t know how to write love letters!”

“Baz and i can do that!” 

“Right, from what i’m hearing you’re stumped.”

Niall cut in. He and Baz have been watching Penny and mine exchange quietly till this moment. “What if you just take her our somewhere nice and beg for forgiveness?” 

“Watford isn’t exactly the most romantic place, plus most of our dates have been wrecks.” I muttered.

“Well i’m not talking about a date here! You could go to the nearest town with her on the weekend!” 

I shot him a questioning look. I knew that some students sneak out to nearby towns sometimes but i’ve never done it. I’m not even sure how you’d go about that, and i don’t really fancy going around asking people from our year for help.

Before i could ask anything Baz started speaking. “We can get you there. There’s a club, a cinema, a nice restaurant and a park from places you can take her.” 

“I suppose... but she’s still not talking to me. How am i to ask her out if she’s not speaking to me?” 

“I’m sure Bunce can do that for you.” Baz just rolls his eyes. 

“Mhm i think i can actually. She’s still my friend even though things are wonky between you two.” Penny smiled to herself “I can ask her tomorrow after lessons! I think i can convince her to come.”

The meeting was apparently ending as the three of them started getting up to leave (where was Baz going? This was his room too!) Niall stretched like a cat and started heading for the door, Penny following after him. Then something hit me.

“Wait! I don’t know anything about the town. I’ll get lost for sure. Or i’ll embarrass myself in some other way.” 

Baz rolled his eyes ( again )(what a git), Penny groaned and Niall just looked deep in thoughts.

“We can give you a tour on friday.” The red head stated throwing an arm around Baz. 

I wanted to say something but the words got caught in my throat so i just nodded. Penny left the room first with a wave. Baz and Niall left right after her, the red head’s arm still around his friend. 

When i heard the door shut i collapsed on my bed. I knew that Baz had friends. Of course i did. But the idea of him being so  close  to someone...

I wonder if Baz’s skin is cold. Is it soft or rough? His hands are probably perfect in touch. Our hands would be good together, i think. The temperatures would even each other out. 

Why am i thinking about holding Baz’s hand? Merlin i must be terribly tired. 


End file.
